I Dream of Maria
by ILUVTSOM
Summary: A dream I had about about TSOM. An AU. Please review!
1. Where Can You Put A Purse?

4:00, I say to myself as I hurry down the hall to the stair, an hour to get ready. Tonight I was going out to dinner with Captain von Trapp to discuss, technically, what to do as the children's governess. Now where did I put that purse! Oh! I must have left in the parlor.  
  
As I head to the parlor, I almost bump into Captain.  
  
"Good evening Captain."  
  
"Good evening Fraulien. You are getting ready for dinner, I presume."  
  
"Yes sir, I just came down to get my purse."  
  
"Very well. I hope you have something appropriate to wear?"  
  
"Yes, I do sir." I replied, as I hid a smile. I had bought a pre-cut patter yesterday afternoon, before I had arrived, and I had made it before I had gone to bed.  
  
"Then I leave you to your preparations. I shall see you in the parlor in an hour."  
  
I hurried to the parlor to retrieve my purse. It didn't have much in it, mostly a hairbrush and a first-aid kit, for you never know what seven children can get into, especially two boys. I entered into the parlor and see my purse immediately, right where I had left it after removing a splinter from Kurt's finger. I grab my purse a go back upstairs.  
  
I find the children in my room.  
  
"Liesl, Fredrich, Lousia, Kurt, and Briggita, can you sneak outside and get me some azaleas from the garden?"  
  
They all said yes.  
  
"Gretl and Marta, will you stay here and help me get dressed?"  
  
The two little girls quickly said yes.  
  
"Fraulien Maria, may we climb out your window to get outside."  
  
"Yes, of course you may."  
  
As the older children leave, I reach into my arbor and remove the beautiful blue dress. I slip it over my head and feel the wonderful coolness of the fabric around me.  
  
"Marta, can you and Gretl button my dress?"  
  
"Yes. Fraulien Maria, you look like an angel in that dress!" "Thank you, Marta"  
  
At that moment the children climb in from the window.  
  
"We brought you the loveliest one, Fraulien Maria."  
  
"Oh, these really are beautiful! How many do you think I should wear? Two, for your Father and I, or maybe a cluster?"  
  
"You can wear these two bugs instead of two flowers, Fraulien Maria" The girls and I jump back as he says that.  
  
"I was just joking." says Kurt  
  
"Well you mustn't do that anymore, Kurt. Most girls don't like bugs and I'm one of them!"  
  
"Fraulien Maria, I think you should wear a red and white ones, to show that you are a proud Austrian."  
  
"What a great idea, Liesl! That's exactly what I shall do. Thank you everyone, you may run off and play now."  
  
"Goodbye, Fraulien."  
  
"Goodbye, you look really beautiful."  
  
I turn to the mirror and brush my hair.  
  
"There! Now I'm all ready." I say to no one in particular as I pin the flowers to my dress and glance at the clock.  
  
"Not a moment to soon, either." It is ten till five.  
  
I head down stairs and go into the parlor. As I enter the Captain turns and looks at me. He is dressed in a handsome evening jacket.  
  
"Fraulien Maria, are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yes, I'm ready." I say, as I notice him looking at my flowers and nodding in approval.  
  
"Then we shall be going."  
  
We head to the car and ride out into the night. 


	2. Dinner At The Waldhorn

This chapter was not part of my dream. I do not know of any restaurants in Austria, so I put the name of a German restaurant I go too. Enjoy and please review!  
  
We headed to the Waldhorn, a nice and relaxing restaurant, but I had always heard that it was expensive. As we were walking in, a waiter approached us. "Do you have reservations?" "Yes. Von Trapp." "Right this way, sir" The waiter led us to a table in the corner, away from everyone else. As we were walking toward the table, the pianist starts playing Edelweiss. I recognize it because by father used to sing it to me when I was a little girl. The waiter held the chair for me, and then handed us fancy menus. Hmm. I wonder if there is anything on here that I've heard of before. Just as was about to say that I was not hungry, my eye caught something familiar. Snitzel with noodles, my favorite! Oh! And for dessert, I will order Affelstrudel! At least the dinner will taste good! "What would you like to you drink?" "I'll have the Swiss wine. Maria, what will you have?" "Oh, I'll just have water." It was the only thing I could think of, they didn't allow anything else in the Abbey. As the waiter leaves, Captain starts to strike up some conversation. "Have you ever been a governess, Fraulien?" "Before I became a postulant, I taught for a few years I taught at the local school." The Captain looks a little surprised. From the meeting the day before, that was probably what he had presumed. "What grades did you teach?" "Oh, I taught all the grades." At this point, the waiter brought us our drinks. "Are you ready to order?" "Yes, I'm am. Are you?" "Yes." "I'll have the Wiener Snitzel with beets." "I'll take the Wiener Snitzel with noodles, please." There. I ordered. I breathed a sigh of relief. I hadn't ordered anything in long time and I was afraid I would say something wrong. The waiter took our orders and left. "So, Maria, so you think you teach all the children's different levels?" "Oh, yes. It would be quite easy." If I had seven heads, I want to add. "You see, in the school they had all the different grades all together, then you only need one teacher." The waiters brought use our food. It smells great and tastes delicious. "This dinner is so delicious! I have not tasted anything so good for a long time! Not that the meals at the Abbey are bad." The Captain smiled, the first time I had seen him smile a real smile. He looks quite handsome when he smiles, he should do it more often. "They are said to have to finest and best Snitzel in all of Austria, though I myself don't believe it is that good." As we finished the Snitzel, the waiter came back to take our orders for dessert. "And what shall you and your friend have for dessert?" The Captain orders first, which is, if I remember correctly, the proper thing to do when eating in a restaurant. "I'll take a slice of the pecan pie." "I would like the Affelstrudel." The waiter left to get our orders. "Do you have a degree in teaching?" "Yes. I got a degree and The Progressive Teachers School." "Very good. Fraulien," The waiter brought us our dessert, and Captain paused for a few minutes. "As I was saying, Fraulien, I will be leaving in three days the go to Vienna for a few weeks. Do you think you can keep track of their studies?" "Oh, yes. All I need to know it where each one is at and I can take care of the rest." "Very well. At home, Frau Smit will give you a list, which will show where each one is in their studies. They will start tomorrow." We finished dessert, and Captain charged the bill. As we left, I wondered what he would be doing in Vienna and how long he would stay. Oh, well. I guess I will find out when he tells the children. I hope he at least tells the children these things. Maybe there is a lady there he is going to see. As soon as he leaves I shall make those play clothes for the children and we shall go on a picnic! The children have told me about the lady. The Baroness, I think they called her. Well, maybe he will stay away for just a week. I hope he doesn't stay away for a month like last time. I wondered if they are engaged. As much time as he spends with her, I wouldn't be surprised. As we left, the pianist played "An Ordinary Couple" We go to the car to go home. Home. My new home. 


	3. Dinner At The Waldhorn FIXED I Hope!

This chapter was not part of my dream. I do not know of any restaurants in Austria, so I put the name of a German restaurant I go too. Enjoy and please review!  
  
We headed to the Waldhorn, a nice and relaxing restaurant, but I had always heard that it was expensive. As we were walking in, a waiter approached us. "Do you have reservations?" "Yes. Von Trapp." "Right this way, sir" The waiter led us to a table in the corner, away from everyone else. As we were walking toward the table, the pianist starts playing Edelweiss. I recognize it because by father used to sing it to me when I was a little girl. The waiter held the chair for me, and then handed us fancy menus. Hmm. I wonder if there is anything on here that I've heard of before. Just as was about to say that I was not hungry, my eye caught something familiar. Snitzel with noodles, my favorite! Oh! And for dessert, I will order Affelstrudel! At least the dinner will taste good! "What would you like to you drink?" "I'll have the Swiss wine. Maria, what will you have?" "Oh, I'll just have water." It was the only thing I could think of, they didn't allow anything else in the Abbey. As the waiter leaves, Captain starts to strike up some conversation. "Have you ever been a governess, Fraulien?" "Before I became a postulant, I taught for a few years I taught at the local school." The Captain looks a little surprised. From the meeting the day before, that was probably what he had presumed. "What grades did you teach?" "Oh, I taught all the grades." At this point, the waiter brought us our drinks. "Are you ready to order?" "Yes, I'm am. Are you?" "Yes." "I'll have the Wiener Snitzel with beets." "I'll take the Wiener Snitzel with noodles, please." There. I ordered. I breathed a sigh of relief. I hadn't ordered anything in long time and I was afraid I would say something wrong. The waiter took our orders and left. "So, Maria, so you think you teach all the children's different levels?" "Oh, yes. It would be quite easy." If I had seven heads, I want to add. "You see, in the school they had all the different grades all together, then you only need one teacher." The waiters brought use our food. It smells great and tastes delicious. "This dinner is so delicious! I have not tasted anything so good for a long time! Not that the meals at the Abbey are bad." The Captain smiled, the first time I had seen him smile a real smile. He looks quite handsome when he smiles, he should do it more often. "They are said to have to finest and best Snitzel in all of Austria, though I myself don't believe it is that good." As we finished the Snitzel, the waiter came back to take our orders for dessert. "And what shall you and your friend have for dessert?" The Captain orders first, which is, if I remember correctly, the proper thing to do when eating in a restaurant. "I'll take a slice of the pecan pie." "I would like the Affelstrudel." The waiter left to get our orders. "Do you have a degree in teaching?" "Yes. I got a degree and The Progressive Teachers School." "Very good. Fraulien," The waiter brought us our dessert, and Captain paused for a few minutes. "As I was saying, Fraulien, I will be leaving in three days the go to Vienna for a few weeks. Do you think you can keep track of their studies?" "Oh, yes. All I need to know it where each one is at and I can take care of the rest." "Very well. At home, Frau Smit will give you a list, which will show where each one is in their studies. They will start tomorrow." We finished dessert, and Captain charged the bill. As we left, I wondered what he would be doing in Vienna and how long he would stay. Oh, well. I guess I will find out when he tells the children. I hope he at least tells the children these things. Maybe there is a lady there he is going to see. As soon as he leaves I shall make those play clothes for the children and we shall go on a picnic! The children have told me about the lady. The Baroness, I think they called her. Well, maybe he will stay away for just a week. I hope he doesn't stay away for a month like last time. I wondered if they are engaged. As much time as he spends with her, I wouldn't be surprised. As we left, the pianist played "An Ordinary Couple" We go to the car to go home. Home. My new home. 


End file.
